RP Crossover with FallenwaterTheFallen
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: Sealand was just enjoying a day fixing up his country when these two girls fell out of the sky. Germany was out walking his dogs when he discovered a small young lady dangling from a tree. Prussia was out stalking but then he was pelted with snowballs by a (completely unawesome) little girl. These events are most likely connected...somehow...
1. Its Raining Kids, Hallelujah

_**So this is, like, the results of a mutual roleplay with** FallenwaterTheFallen **. As of now I am all the Hetalia characters and she is all the Gray Garden characters, and we decided to post this roleplay because, well, why not? My apologies if any of the formatting is not up to scratch.**_

 _ **May 19, 2016**_

" _Macarona~_ "

"G-Gah! R-Rawberry! Don't do that!"

The two girls were playing in Apple park. It was early morning, and there was no school today. Their other friends were busy getting other apple pie ingredients while the two present were requested to get the apples.

Not a hard job. Apple Park contained apples _everywhere_. On the ground, On the trees, laying on branches...everywhere!

The children found themselves taking longer then they thought, mainly because Rawberry would become distracted and rush off to eat something other than apples or just simply scare the white wings off Macarona.

Macarona was a young girl angel who has no visible halo above her head. Her skin was white. She had long brown hair going past her shoulders and reaching to her mid-back, topped with a green ivycap with a red stripe and cross on it. She also wore a sailor uniform the same shade of green, accented with red crosses and stripes. On her back was a big long ribbon, it's ends also decorated with green crosses.

To top it all off, she wore diamond patterned tights coupled with black Mary-Jane shoes, again, accented with white crosses.

"How many apples do you have, Rawberry? I only have ten..."

The demon girl closed her eyes with a friendly grin, she seemed deep in thought. "Hmm~ ...Five."

Rawberry had no visible horns, unlike most demons. She had long pink hair, tied up into a ponytail with a bat hair-tie. Her eye color was a darker shade than her hair. She wore a knee length, frilly white dress with a smaller one on top, a bat-like brooch adorning her neck. On the cuffs of her sleeves, a heart symbol could be seen. She also wore white tights with black Mary-Jane shoes.

"I think we're done. Let's go back already...I'm still hungry..."

Macarona squeaked. "W-Why do you have blood all over your mouth?!"

Rawberry blinked and wiped it off with a white hand before smiling sweetly. "Oh, this?"

She kept smiling, not noticing her best friend shiver. "I found a wandering rabbit! What luck huh?"

Macarona silently prayed for the poor lost soul.

"We should go back now~" Rawberry cooed.

Macarona was about to protest. "B-But we didn't collect..."

The demon waved the other off. "We have enough, we don't need twenty anyways."

The angel shyly shuffled on the ground. "O-Ok..." she said in a small voice.

"Let's go then, shall we?" The pink haired demon took Macarona's hand and tugged her along out of the Park and to the village. It would be a sort of long walk, but not too long. Rawberry didn't want to fly.

The angel smiled as she was pulled along. Another great day...she was glad she could spend her days with her friends. School was fine, and Macarona always visited Blancblack castle.

That was where the god and devil lived. The two are very nice.

Etihw –the god– was always cheerful and laid back.

While, Kcalb –the devil– was super quiet but he had that 'Respect' aura around him. He was...actually very intimidating, but Lady Etihw always said how much of a softie he was…And that Kcalb loved sweets?

Macarona remembered the devil had fled from the castle for a while after Etihw spilled some memories to the group. The laughing god then ran after him. It was awkward...but Yosafire broke the silence by screaming out "They're so in love!"

 _Yes...I love all of my friends…_ The angel smiled and closed her eyes while the two walked. Life was great…

"Oh?" Rawberry stopped walking.

Macarona looked at the pink haired demon. "What?"

Rawberry scooped something off the ground. "Lookie~"

Macarona looked closely at the...creature – _bug_!

The angel then screamed and ran the opposite direction from Rawberry and the worm. "Keep it away!"

Much to the angel's displeasure, her best friend just laughed and chased her with it. "Come on! Wormie just wants to be friends~"

"TELL IT WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS!" The young angel screamed before running off in a random direction, she made scared noises from the sound of a closing-in Rawberry. "STAY AWAAAAY!"

"Nope~"

This went on for a little while longer, before the young angel tripped and fell…into a large hole she was pretty sure has not been there before.

"Eep!" The angel became too scared to fly, her white wings folding in on herself as she fell, letting out a cry of shock. She heard a sharp yell (most likely from Rawberry) but the angel didn't bother responding, _she couldn't move_.

The pit seemed endless... her eyes were closing.

 _H-Huh...?_

Rawberry held Macarona close while the two were falling together, the pink haired looked almost determined (A rare expression) to protect the angel from whatever should be found below, too late to fly back up. The hole seemed to have closed on them...?

Macarona felt safe despite the height from this fall… so she fell asleep, in her best friend's arms.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

"Hey. Macarona. Wake up. Hey." The demon stared at the sleeping angel's face. Rawberry thought of an idea to wake her up and grinned playfully, whispering "I'll feed you the worm~!"

"KYA!" The angel jolted awake with a much paler face even with her whitish skin. Fearful eyes glanced to the other "A-ah..."

"See~ You're fine~ Don't just sleep on me like that. It's rude." Rawberry smiled sweetly.

Macarona glanced around. "W-Well...s-sorry...Rawberry, where are we...? This isn't..."

The angel was slightly trembling but Rawberry paid no mind to it. Macarona did this often, usually bursting into tears though.

The demon girl shrugged and glanced around with a lazy expression. "No idea..."

They seemed to be on a large, slightly rusted sheet of metal surrounded by the ocean. Notice, the large metal sheet was several hundred feet above the ocean and supported by concrete pillars.

There were fragile-looking tangle of ropes and planks hanged off the side near one of the supports. A small boy was perched atop it, a bucket at his side and a trowel in one hand. He seemed to be patching up a hole in the large concrete pillar, whistling to himself as he did. He wore a blue naval hat and sailor's suit, and seemed completely oblivious to the presence of the two girls.

The pink haired demon pulled Macarona to her feet. Then Rawberry pointed around the place in her one spot, sharing her already observed information. Rawberry watched as her angel friend dusted herself off before asking a question.

"...So where exactly is this?" Macarona whispered to Rawberry, the young angel unsure if she wanted the boy down near one of the supports to hear them. "This place is weird..." She didn't mean to already say something bad about this…metal island, but Macarona just found it weird for a small place to be on the ocean with supporting metal. Wouldn't it all eventually _rust_ away?

Rawberry put a finger to her chin, an slight odd look in her pink eyes. "Lets go ask him then." the demon suggested, motioning to the one patching up the hole.

"B-But..." Macarona didn't want to go talk to some stranger! Even if he did look just about their age- "Ah...!"

Rawberry seemed to have already jetted off, skipping slightly in her steps. The demon was humming a tune, an happy expression on her pale face. As if she didn't just leave her best friend in the dust.

Macarona stared a few moments in shock before running after her pink haired friend. "W-wait for meeee!" she squeaked out, trying not to trip on nothing or anything on the surface.

She finally caught up with the demon. The only positive thing was Yosafire's absence. She's…really… _really_ harsh on boys. Macarona has been trying to find out why, nothing turned up. Yosafire always treated them differently and almost disrespect, the demon only respected a certain few. Rawberry's voice snapped Macarona's out of her thoughts.

"Yo! What is this place? ...Are you a sailor?" The demon waved at the boy, the last question made Rawberry wonder if they had any seafood. She has always been snacking on land creatures after all. Seafood would be a nice change of pace.

The small boy looked up at the duo, then blinked and waved, smiling happily. "Heeeey! It's nice to meet you, I'm Sealand and this is my country! What are you doing here?!" he called back cheerily, putting the trowel down and swinging his legs slightly.

The cheerful attitude took Macarona back, she blinked once in confusion. _Does he… not get many visitors?_

Then after a few moments Macarona shuffled shyly but didn't look away. "My name is...M-Macarona." The red-eyed girl fiddled her fingers.

The pink haired girl gave a small snap of her fingers, flashing him a toothy grin. "S'up then, Sealand. I'm Rawberry." A moment of silence. "Any seafood here? Oh, and we just happened to jump here." Rawberry only grinned the slightest bit more.

Macarona almost groaned at her friend's question for food. ...Didn't she just eat a while ago? Then Macarona remembered the bunny and she couldn't help the saddened expression on her face.

 _Poor bunny..._

"Nice to meet you, Sealand..." Then Macarona stared him in surprise.

"This place is a _country_?"

The small boy looked flustered. "Of course it's a country! It's the best country in the world, no matter what that jerkface Britain says!" he blurted defensively, turning red as he angrily waved his arms above his head.

"And I don't know if we have any seafood, I'd have to check the cupboards." he added as an afterthought, scratching his head as he instantly calmed down.

The angel slightly flinched at Sealand's little outburst but relaxed when he calmed down. Macarona sighed and put a hand to her heart in relief.

Rawberry, however, found this amusing. " _Jerkface_? This guy must be one if he gets you upset." she muttered. Maybe she was trying to sympathize, Macarona didn't notice. One of the demon's normal smiles took place on her face. A sharp tooth sticking out from the corner of her mouth. "You don't need too, I won't waste your time." Rawberry added smoothly before taking a glance around the metal place, looking out for something. "Nice place." The pink haired demon may, or may _not_ be looking for seagulls right now.

Macarona finally noticed something, and frowned slightly. "You don't have any wings or horns..." she muttered in question to Sealand. The red eyed girl quietly wondered about a few possibilities for this occurrence.

Sealand blinked twice, the little ribbon at the end of his sailor's cap fluttering slightly in the breeze as he stared up at the duo. "Why would I have horns? Or wings, for that matter?" he asked curiously, and then before either of the girls could answer, grabbed one of the ropes and began to haul. " 'Ang on a second, I'm coming up!" He began pulling on the fragile-looking mass of weathered planks and tangled ropes, slowly hauling the lot of it up to the metal base and then grabbing some kind of rung, climbing up to the top of the metal island and dusting off his sailor's suit busily. He then turned and beamed at the both of them.

"So, you said something about wanting to get food?"

Rawberry spoke up first before Macarona could pink eyes lighting up with possibly glee."Definitely. I'm starving, you see?" She reasoned with an almost hopeful but more of a puppy eye'd face.

Macarona gaped at her friend. "Rawberry! You just ate!" The angel protested. However, it seemed Rawberry was having none of it.

"That was just a snack."

" _That cute bunny was NOT a snack!_ " Macarona shrieked that comment out last minute before realizing she spoke out in a rude way. In retaliation for her mistake, the angel quickly ran, but not too far. Only 5 yards. The young angel hid her face in embarrassment, sniffling slightly at the memory of a lost bunny that probably gotten lost, ending up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her white feathery wings drooped slightly.

The angel silently grieved for the small creature and ignored the slight snicker she caught from the demon before Rawberry quickly covered it with a yawn.

Rawberry turned to Sealand with that same smile. "S'rry about that. She's fine, Macarona is just a little too sensitive. She gets like that sometimes." The demon explained smoothly. "She hasn't eaten anything either for the day." Which brings up the question, did they lose their apples...?

Sealand blinked for a moment, then puffed out his chest importantly. "Well, I can't have two ladies starving on _my_ country! C'mon, I'll show you around!" he said cheerfully, turning and waving them towards a large steel compound perched on top of the metal sheet.

Macarona –after a few more seconds of grieving– made it back to Rawberry's side. The young girl looked better now, besides the frown she had, but it lifted upwards quickly.

Rawberry laughed softly at Sealand's enthusiasm. "Sounds fun." She looked to Macarona. "Sorry I upset you, Macarona. Didn't mean it, really..." Rawberry found it awkward when actually apologizing…which proves to be sincere.

Macarona lifted her head slightly with a smile, nodding. Hopefully Rawberry could get her eating habits in control! Starting with banning all the weird stuff (Aka Bunnies, Lambs etc).

"I can't stay mad at you, Rawberry!" She chirped with a smile –in which Rawberry smiled back– before going to view the large steel compound. Macarona glanced at Sealand with a small frown. "I have a question...why is this...country full of metal? Won't it rust away?"

While the brown haired girl was talking, Rawberry already made it in front of the metal compound, poking it once to make sure it was real. Weird place… the demon commented to herself.

The boy looked depressed at the "rust away" comment. "Well not if I take really good care of it…" he mumbled, a gloom cloud hanging about him. Sealand turned and began to walk towards the compound, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Stupid jerk Britain not allowing me to be part of international affairs, I'll show him who's a micronation, just wait, one of these day I'll be even bigger than America and then we'll see who's too little for being a country…" he ranted quietly, rubbing his hands together like a miniature evil genius as the gloom cloud turned into a doom apologies if

Macarona was about to apologize, not meaning to depress Sealand, but she flinched when the young angel sensed a different atmosphere coming from the other and started shuddering a bit. "S-Sorry..." she stammered out quietly while trailing after the boy. She became too frightened to figure out what Sealand was muttering. Macarona sweatdropped and sighed. While following, she wondered what her other friends could be up too. Did they notice the two of them weren't back yet?

Rawberry was impatient, so she already found her way inside the compound. That explained the girl's disappearance.

 ** _12.44 PM, USA Central Time_**


	2. Mortal Hide 'n Seek Kombat

**_May 19, 2016_**

Once inside the metal compound, Macarona was taking her time in looking around, she didn't hear Rawberry put a hand on the young angel's back-which resulted in the red eyed girl shrieking and hiding behind Sealand, a look of fright on her features.

Due to this action, Rawberry concluded Macarona trusted this boy enough and she laughed before skipping off away from the two of them. "Such a scaredy cat~!"

The demon slowed down and went quiet. The pink haired demon blinked a few times, glancing around slowly, before huffing something to herself. "Nah..."

Sealand quickly trotted through the hall, leading the two girls to the kitchen area, then paused and whipped out a wheel of ducktape as he saw a stream of water pouring out from one of his walls. He quickly taped two pieces of the durable material in an X over the water spout, frowning to himself and making a mental note to learn how to wield a blowtorch and solder metal with it.

Maybe there would be an online course or something, somewhere.

Rawberry seemed to be looking around the kitchen Sealand led them to, Macarona was too nervous to do anything but watch the young boy tape the wall. "Yoo! Sealand, are there any other people here?" The demon questioned while looking around for dents or food.

Macarona glanced over to the pink haired demon and blinked. She had forgotten about that…no one seemed to be around…why ask now though? The young angel frowned slightly.

"Hmm? Oh no, I only have a few citizens and my boss Super Larry is in that jerk Britain's country, trying to get us recognized, so I'm on my own for today." Sealand admitted cheerfully, dashing across the kitchen with his roll of tape as another gush of water spurted from the iron wall. He taped it down and then took off his hat, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Whew! So far, it's been a day of hard maintenance and chasing off seagulls."

"If you don't like chasing off those seagulls, I could do it for you~" Rawberry purred with a toothy grin –effectively alerting Macarona back to her frightened sense.

"Nooo! Rawberry! Leave those poor birds alone!" The young angel squeaked out, then she hid her face with her hands. Macarona wasn't sure if she should protest more, but soon decided not to take any action.

Waving off Macarona, Rawberry laughed lightly before walking up to Sealand and whispering to him so the angel couldn't hear "I think it's a bit of a bad day for you to be 'home' alone today." Then Rawberry turned slightly, looking up at nothing, frowning. "This is gonna suck..." she mumbled to herself.

Sealand looked at her in surprise. "Why's that?" he asked as he finally finished taping the walls and headed over to a cupboard, throwing it open and pulling out some bread and scones.

"..." The frown still on her face, Rawberry slowly shook her head. Her eyes brightened when he took out the bread and scones. The demon ended up smiling. "Scones are awesome...!"

Macarona walked over from her spot, "Scones? Oh, Rawberry I forgot that you loved them..." The last time the two had scones was when they had last visited BlancBlack castle. Lady Etihw thought it would be a good idea to share some of their sweets along with tea. Luckily it ended peacefully. Jokes and laughter…

The young angel smiled. "I like them too."

Sealand beamed. "Scones are the best!"

A sudden look of fear overcame his face. "But you should never, ever, ever eat the ones that Britain makes. Ever. You'll seriously die if you do."

He shuddered, as if remembering a horror too unspeakable to even think about, and abruptly returned to his normal cheery personality.

"I think there's some jam and butter, do you guys want any?" he asked as he set out a few plates, smiling happily.

Rawberry chuckled, deeming this 'Britain' was an interesting fellow. The demon could eat just about anything –often described to be a 'bottomless pit' by others. The young pink haired thought any food that had potential to kill her must be very dangerous…Challenge considered, was her definite last idea before raising a hand and cheering, "Jam!"

Nearly copying the shudder Sealand did, Macarona kept a smile. Of course Rawberry would go for jam. The young angel knew how fond the demon was of jam. Strawberry jam happened to be one of Rawberry's top fives though. "Butter, please." Macarona requested.

Sealand beamed before taking out the respective jars and putting them in front of the two girls. He hopped up onto one of the chairs surrounding a slightly worn wooden table, setting out all the plates and food like a good host should. Britain may have been a-stupid-limeyface-jerkhole, but he at least taught you how to be polite.

The girls took their own seat as well. Rawberry held a small eager look in her eyes, excited to taste scones and jam. Rawberry put her hands together, saying a silent prayer before grinning playfully and immediately snacking on the scones after it was spread with jam. The pink haired ate mercilessly. Shame the demon didn't have her caterpillar jam on her.

Macarona kept her smile, even though this place was somewhat rundown the young angel didn't mind it here all that much. Not as great as home; but she still liked it. The young angel even admired Sealand's dedication to the… country. Ignoring Rawberry's bad eating habits and table manners, Macarona ate her scones and butter slowly. The young angel blinked and stopped eating, a thought reappeared from before. "Um...Sealand, I have a small question..." She then pointed to her small white feathery wings and frowned slightly. "Can you see these?"

Sealand blinked twice. "Well yeah, of course. Why?"

Rawberry was silent.

Macarona let out a small sigh of relief. "Thats good...for a moment I thought it was invisible to others here..." she smiled before finishing her proportion of scones. Macarona blinked in surprise after a second, glancing the pink haired demon. "Rawberry?"

The demon was on her last scone, but Rawberry already put it back down in an careful manner. Smiling slightly, Rawberry put her last scone on Macarona's plate. "...I shouldn't get too full." The demon muttered. The pink haired slowly got up from her chair and stretched for a moment. "Thanks for the food." She said to Sealand with a polite sounding tone.

 _Rawberry...?_ Her best friend was acting strange. Macarona felt very concerned but she didn't know how to question it.

Sealand finished his own scones and blinked curiously at the two girls. "So, what are you doing way out here on my country?" he asked obliviously, standing up with his plate. "I normally don't get a lot of visitors."

 _I can see that._ Rawberry dryly commented to herself before replying than looking up once more. "...Out of all the places, this one seemed most interesting." Now, that wasn't an exact lie. This metal place amused her.

Macarona shifted uneasily. The young angel wasn't sure how to answer.

Sealand's eyes turned huge and filled with stars, and he tackled Rawberry in a huge hug, squealing over and over "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" as he nuzzled her neck.

Rawberry blinked in surprise and (maybe shock?) at the action. In all honesty the demon didn't expect a hug. Rawberry didn't even notice if she was being pretty tightly. A soft smile formed on her face, and by moving one arm she patted Sealand on his head twice. "You're welcome..."

Macarona was beaming at the sight. Maybe being stuck here isn't so bad after all. At least they gained a new friend. The angel failed to notice how Rawberry suddenly looked uneasy.

Rawberry quickly covered her unease with the smile once more.

Sealand let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but nobody ever appreciates my country. They all want to visit places like Seychelles or Wy."

Rawberry kept a lazy smile. "Oh? Weird names. Can't say I've heard of 'em." Rawberry likes weird things though. The demon opened her mouth to say more, but she flinched slightly and glanced around. "Ho boy..."

Macarona blinked at Rawberry then glanced around as well."...What?" The young angel questioned softly, a small trace of fear lingered in her voice.

The pink haired demon frowned and turned to Sealand seriously. "Yo, Sealand, Are there hiding places here?" Frowns did not match with the demons face, its so unlike her...

Sealand looked blank, his slightly fuzzy eyebrows drawing together. "Places to hide? Well, my country is an old abandoned naval fort, so, like, maybe I guess. There are lots of corners and cupboards and things like that." he said in confusion, then brightened. "Why? Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

Rawberry scratched her head softly. "I guess you can say that..." The young demon stared at Sealand, than looked to Macarona. "Cupboards and corners huh...?" Rawberry thought a moment before nodding to herself. She pointed at Sealand, than once more, Macarona. "You two, hide. Don't come out in any circumstances though. Can you do that? Its fair game. Don't give away your spots. Play this _seriously_." The demon warned with a dark look in her pink eyes.

Macarona looked at her feet before nodding, not a particular fan of the game. "Whatever you say, Rawberry..." The young angel would play along this time.

Rawberry turned back to Sealand with a questioning glance. "Alright?"

Sealand grinned. "Hide and seek, huh? I can totally do that, prepared to have the pants beaten off of you!" he said excitedly, pointing at both Macarona and Rawberry, then grabbed the former by the hand and dragged her off further into the depths of the rusty fort.

Rawberry have them both a toothy grin before they were out of site. "Can't wait.~" she sing-songed and waved them off. The demon went still before cracking her knuckles. "...This is gonna be troublesome."

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Macarona didn't like being dragged off for two reasons. One, she hated the just about creepy feeling she got from it, and two, Rawberry worried her. The young angel felt something was wrong. The young angel just had no confidence to ask. Also, Macarona hated Hide and Seek with just Rawberry. However, since Sealand was here...this meant the game would have less of a chance for Rawberry to go too far.

The demon had an issue with games like these-taking them way too far. Macarona remembered the accident resulting in patching bleeding wounds. Not pretty, and definitely not painless.

"E-Erm...Sealand, I'm not a good hider..." The young angel quietly admitted, latching herself onto Sealand's arm. Rawberry would usually win these games anyways.

Predator and her prey...

That's how it's been whenever two or more play with Rawberry.

Sealand smirked confidently, tugging the girl along the hallway. "Don't worry! I can find a great hiding place for the both of us!" he said, beaming.

It didn't matter how good Rawberry was at hide and seek, this was his country, and nobody could find him when he decided to hide on his home ground!

"O-Okay..." She trusted that Sealand knew what he was doing. Macarona felt calm enough to keep silent the rest of the way. Hopefully, the game won't go on for too long. The young angel wondered how Sealand could be so calm…Macarona would have usually sped off by now. These games make her uneasy.

Sealand came to a halt as they entered what seemed to a storage room, and bent down, tugging on the floor until a trapdoor popped open. He waved Macarona towards it. "Ladies first!" he said politely, offering Macarona a hand to step down.

"Eep!..." Macarona squeaked as she bit her lip softly; they were hiding here? Macarona couldn't help but think of the scary stories that Grora –one of Etihw's angels– would speak of. As much as the young angel wanted to protest- she put in a brave front and took Sealand's hand, quietly stepping down into the place below. _I can do this...!_

Sealand beamed and hopped down beside the angel, closing the trapdoor behind him. The trap door actually led to another rope-and-plank harness, except this one was much bigger and sturdier. Sealand calmly lay down on his stomach, his head hanging over the side. "If you look really hard, sometimes you can see fishes down there!" he told Macarona excitedly, before promptly following his own advice, tipping his sailor hat back slightly so that it wouldn't fall in.

"Really?" Macarona gaped before she slid down just to confirm that fact. She wanted to see! The young angel made sure her clothes wouldn't get too dirty and squinted her eyes. There were so many kinds of fish she could see here!

Her fears, temporarily forgotten...despite knowing at this time; Rawberry should be looking for them.

Sealand watched the fish with a happy smile on his face, but he wasn't really seeing them. Despite the fact that he was more or less the youngest nation in the world, both physically and mentally, he knew that two young females –with wings– dropping out of the sky was not a common occurrence. Maybe they were some of England's Fæ, sent to keep an eye on him?

 _Stupid Jerkland, I don't need babysitters._

Although, maybe Jerkland had sent them so he could have some playmates?

Well, that was slightly-less-stupid of him. Sealand could totally find friends, if he wanted! He was too busy managing his soon-to-be-awesome-and-famous-worldwide country!

Macarona seemed to be lost in the fish watching, but eventually snapped out of it. The young angel rubbed her eyes for good measure and looked at Sealand. She kept her voice to a low whisper because she knew talking normally would most likely give them away. "Is this place sound proof?" She questioned to him in wonder before looking back at the fishes.

Macarona never really got to look at fish so close or even get close to them. Macarona was too scared of water- meaning every time she went to the beach with the others, she would try building sand castles. ...Even though 80% of the time Rawberry would smash the sand buildings back down –despite the wailing protests from the young angel. In the end, Rawberry always made it up to her. Giving apologies and... adding the puppy-eyed effect to force Macarona's guard down. Then giving the angel some strawberry jam and sometimes even fresh strawberries.

It was sweet, and Macarona was always grateful for it…She was grateful for the scones Sealand gave her too of course. It was wonderful.

Sealand scrunched up his nose in thought. "Well, kinda." he admitted. "The steel above us is pretty thick, so I don't think anyone inside the compound could hear us if we're talking normally. But since we're in the open air, if we shouted really loud…" He trailed off meaningfully, and looked at the edge of the country above them. "Plus, Rawberry has wings, so she could fly down here and find us if she wanted."

"I hope she won't find us that quickly..." Macarona wasn't sure if Rawberry would even go as far to use wings for a simple game. The young angel was certain Sealand couldn't fly –that should eliminate the options to ground and underground. She knew Rawberry was smart. Preferably lazy, weird and somewhat confusing…but still smart. "I'm only concerned about Rawberry's predator excitement..."

Because everything else but that should be fair game.

 **Thud**

Macarona held back a squeak, going stiff. She was either hearing things –or something landed outside of their hiding spot.

Sealand looked up at the thump, tilting his sailor hat back forwards.

Macarona kept quiet...although the young angel covered her face in fear. She was internally debating if games like these were for her. She already wanted to drop out –but that would be a buzzkill to whoever else wanted to play.

It seemed the noise now turned into something more faint. Most likely footsteps -but for some reason the angel had an eerie gut feeling and also looked up in wonder. ...It seems a bit too early for the pink haired demon to snap –so what exactly, was Rawberry doing?

Stalling? Luring? ...Macarona didn't know, but it heightened her determination to stay quiet and lay low.

Sealand also remained still, closing his eyes and silently telling the material part of his country –his fort, his land– that the invader above him _must not find his location_. Was it a bit childishly competitive of him? (Not to mention probably against fair play?) Yes. Did he care? Not really. Sealand was Sealand and nobody could catch him when he was in his very own fort. The very land itself would hide him –and Macarona too, by extension.

Macarona listened immensely to whatever noise could be detected from above. She still had hope. She silently prayed to Etihw that the two wouldn't be found. The young angel stilled her wings. Macarona now fully made sure her concentration was on the noise.

There was a faint growl of frustration, before quick footsteps that disappeared in volume until it was silent from above once more.

Macarona let out a small sigh of relief, than put her head to the floor in exhaustion. _Whhhy is this game so hard...?_ she silently whined, ignoring the fact Rawberry may not have given up just yet. Lifting her head, she looked over to Sealand with a questioning glance.

Sealand beamed confidently and gave the angel a thumbs up. Rawberry might be good, but nobody, nobody could beat him!

Macarona smiled at him, Well –it seemed Sealand had no problems with this. Being confident and all. The young angel held back a small giggle.

About 10 more minutes of silence before the angel decided to speak up. "Did we win..?"

Sealand frowned, removing his sailor hat and scratching at his ruffled blonde hair. "Well, doesn't hide and seek usually end when the seeker gives up? I mean, we don't know whether or not she gave up yet, but…"

He trailed off, removing his hand and plunking the hat back on, looking slightly frustrated. "Oh well. I guess we could stay here for like ten more minutes or something?" he suggested hesitantly, still clearly uncertain as to the rules of this particular game.

Macarona nodded at the suggestion, ten more minutes shouldn't be too bad.

So then, there was 10 long minutes of silence.

Macarona turned back to Sealand with an almost amused expression on her face. "I think she either gave up -or forgot by now." she warned dryly. Both possibilities were possible.

Sealand chuckled and then stood up, grabbing the bottom edge of the trapdoor and pushing up. He poked his head up through the hole, looking around, then hopped back up and reached down to offer Macarona his hand.

Being the small gentle angel she is Macarona shyly took Sealand's hand with a grateful smile…hoping she won't fall down somehow. Macarona didn't expect the offer but then again, Sealand has been acting very polite ever since they got here.

Minus the small comments about this 'Britain' fellow.

Sealand carefully replaced the trapdoor and shuffled some crates over it, effectively hiding the hiding place, and tugged at the collar of his sailor's suit, psyching himself up. "Right, let's go find Rawberry and tell her we won!" he said triumphantly, throwing his shoulders back and marching proudly into the barracks.

Macarona smiled almost brightly, skipping after him. "Right~" It was her second win! ... All the other times during Hide and Seek-she would always slip up and lose somehow. It always killed some of her game spirit. The young angel's small white wings fluttered slightly because of the mood.

She was excited to boast the _slightest_ bit to Rawberry.

Sealand looked around as they wandered through the indoor compound, wondering where Rawberry could be. She was in here, wasn't she?

Macarona shuffled a bit, since Rawberry didn't seem to be anywhere in sight –it unnerved her. "M-Maybe she's in the kitchen?" It was the only place the young angel could think of that matched Rawberry's taste.

Nevertheless, Macarona felt uneasy and stuck close to Sealand.

A lightbulb popped up over Sealand's head as she spoke. "Hey, yeah! That makes a lot of sense, you're so smart!" he said proudly, grabbing her hand and rapidly dragging her off to the kitchen.

Macarona blinked and her face flushed at the comment. She quickened her pace to follow him without tripping the both of them. "T-Thanks..." the young angel murmured.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

The demon was in fact, actually in the kitchen. The pink haired girl, however, lying on the floor. Rawberry was close to the table, eyes hidden because of the pink hair that covered almost her entire face. A painful grimace on the pale being's lips.

Sealand blinked and stared at the pink-haired girl on the floor. "H-hey! Are you okay?!" he blurted, letting go of Macarona's hand and scuttling over to the demon.

Since Sealand didn't receive a response from the pink haired demon, Macarona ran over and kneeled next to her friend. Sorrow written over her features. "R-Rawberry! Rawberry!" The young angel went quiet, for a moment she thought a finger twitched on Rawberry's laid form.

 ** _12.46, USA Central Time_**


	3. Summon the Jerkland

**_May 19, 2016_**

Sealand squeezed his eyes shut tightly, summoning every last smidge of his less-than-century-long experience as he thought desperately. What to do, what to do? Rawberry and Macarona were his guests (and they were kinda cute), he had to help them!

"Britain!" he exclaimed as a lightbulb popped up above his head. "That limey jerk would know what to do!"

Macarona stared at her fallen friend before looking over to Sealand with a questioning look. "Britain?"

 _Who is that...?_ She heard Sealand say a few comments about this 'Britain' but she didn't know who that person actually was. Sealand and Britain…Are they related –or friends?

The young angel doubted the friendship. "How is Britain suppose to help…and how do we contact this fellow?"

Oh well, Macarona just wanted Rawberry to be ok. The angel had a semi-serious look.

"That jerkfaced Britain is the guy I got my independence from, way back when." Sealand said absently, grabbing a phone from beside the cupboard and beginning to dial. "He knows a lot about magic, and since you guys are obviously magical creatures, he'll know a lot better than me how to help."

He hit "talk" and then stood there for a few seconds, the phone to his ear as he tapped an impatient, worried foot against the ground. Then he jerked.

"Hello, is this Britain?"

Indistinguishable sounds from the other end.

Sealand's slightly bushy eyebrows contracted slightly as he shouted into the phone. "Yeah, well, same to you! Listen, there are two girls with – _no_ , I don't know why they're on my country, but one of them's hurt!"

Pause.

"They have wings, that's why!" Sealand yelled, his face flushing with anger. "Listen, you better hurry up and get here Jerkland, o-or I'll tell Sweden and Finland on you!"

Muffled yelling from the other end.

"Oh yeah?! Says you!" Sealand yelled, then turned the phone off and scowled heavily as he practically slammed it into the cradle. "Stupid Jerkland has to make everything difficult." he muttered, glancing darkly at the innocent device.

He then brightened slightly as he looked at Macarona. "He should be coming in about ten or fifteen minutes!" he said with a happy thumbs up, giving her a wink.

Macarona didn't know how to react properly to this. She wanted to giggle, and she wanted to hide because of how Sealand rose his voice. She went with the former, hiding her giggles with a pale hand. The young angel was trying not to be rude, but the giggles that escaped meant she was failing. When the phone call finally ended, the angel's wings shifted slightly in embarrassment. Macarona hid her face for five seconds, muttering a silent apology –before uncovering her face and smiling at the other.

"Okay. He sounds funny." Meaning, the relationship Sealand and Britain had was amusing. Macarona froze, taking on a frightened expression. " _D-Don't tell him I said that_!" she quickly added, looking to the side and muttering nonsense to herself.

The angel then blinked, looking at him, "...Is it bad to have wings?" An innocent question, remembering the small part of the conversation when the other mentioned the wings during the phone call.

She glanced at her own white feathery wings. Macarona never really got how Rawberry's wings worked... speaking of the demon, the angel watched her laying friend and sighed quietly...hoping for the best.

Sealand snickered. "He is, isn't he?" he said smugly, rubbing his hands in a gleeful sort of way.

Then he blinked and looked at Macarona. "Well, um, nobody here has wings…well, not that I know of." he amended, scratching his cheek. "Usually only magic people have them."

"Oh." Macarona looked at her hands a moment. "...Magic?" the young angel wasn't able to use magic just yet. The angel was stuck with basic skills until she learned at least one little spell or attack. She only knows a few beings that had magic since birth. The one that came to mind first was her friend...

Froze. Froze had a talent though, she was a natural healer. The normally stern angel also contained bitter cold magic (Scary!) but she could make the best ice cream or snow cones.

They had so many ice cream parties.

The second was Yosafire, the fiery demon could spew fire. _Green fire._ The green haired demon couldn't control it fully yet –but the others always thought the beautiful flames we're pretty cool!

Since Macarona couldn't find a way to use natural magic, she questioned the god about it. "Lady Etihw said, I'll be learning a few magic skills myself soon! I find out somehow!" The angel boasted almost proudly even though she didn't have the power now. The thought made her excited- what would she even be able to use?

Macarona shook off the thought, trying her best to focus her attention on Rawberry.

Sealand looked blank at the name, but finally shrugged and began pacing worriedly around the kitchen. Britain would get here when he got here, but that Jerkface better get here soon!

Macarona only watched Sealand for a few moments before bowing her head in possible concern. At least someone was going to help... She was also so grateful for Sealand's help in this situation. Usually, the angel would have Froze use healing magic –but since the blond angel wasn't here, that wasn't possible.

The young angel felt so useless already. Always having to depend on others...but she doesn't mind too much.

Sealand finally jerked, after what felt like forever, when he felt the familiar overbearing presence of Jerkland as a helicopter landed on his country and the bushy-browed jerk himself set one booted foot on the metal of his country.

"He's here!" he called happily, rushing out of the door.

Macarona blinked and looked up when Sealand ran out the door. She decided not to follow- the young angel didn't want to leave Rawberry's side. It was a little rude...but she was stubborn...a bit...not really. The angel gently took one of Rawberry's hands and and held it close to her. "Please be alright...Rawberry..."

Not getting a response from the other girl, Macarona sighed and frowned. Her white wings dropped slightly.

Sealand luckily didn't have to run far, as Jerkland had probably caught his urgency over the phone and was walking quickly into the compound, his gigantic eyebrows knotted ferociously. He grabbed the older country by the hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. "They fell out of the sky and we had scones and played hide and seek –I won, obviously, and Macarona was with me so she won too– but then when we went to find Rawberry and tell her we won, she was like this!"

He entered into the kitchen with Britain as he finished, and the older nation clicked his tongue, looking at the two girls.

The angel was quietly praying. She prayed to Etihw, the young angel prayed that Rawberry would be alright...and they would go home soon... Apple pie seemed good about now... This wasn't a bad place either though. Macarona only had this small feeling. What about the others? How were Yosafire and the rest doing? ...Good thing school is on break. The red eye'd angel muttered something quick under her breath before smiling slightly, wishing good things for the future.

"Kya!"

Macarona jumped slightly when the sensed the two arrive in the kitchen, snapping her out of her praying. Her wings showed something quite like discomfort to a new face but then the angel folded her wings just as quick as when she jumped. The young angel didn't bother to smile any longer. In fact, the angel seemed more worried then ever. Macarona stared at Britain for a moment, would he really be able to help?

Britain blinked at the two small girls, both winged like Sealand had said. He then sighed and rolled up his sleeves, placing a small black bag on the floor as he knelt beside the duo.

"What is her condition?" he asked calmly, looking at Macarona expectantly.

Macarona nodded, turning back to Rawberry. She wasn't really sure what to say. Froze taught her a few words in terms of conditions as this. "She's in critical, but stable condition. She won't wake up..." Now, the young angel didn't quite check her friends wounds...However, the angel did check vital signs.

Britain angled his bushy brows and leaned over Rawberry.

Macarona gently removed the hair that covered her friends face, then she quickly looked away.

There was an nasty blue and black bruise on the pink hair's forehead that seemed to have opened a wound already. (Maybe she was hit with a blunt object?) The blood was smeared, someone either wiped it, or pressed down on the wound on purpose. A violent scratch under her closed eyes. Lastly, was the cut on the throat, but it didn't seem as deep, as if the young girl dodged most of the blow before it could do irreversible damage. Despite all this, the girl had a slight smile on her face. Almost a calm expression. Rawberry also had a bloody hand, but no cuts were on it.

Britain took all of this in with a deepened frown, then pulled a bottle out from the little black bag and opened it, sniffing at the top as a green and purple mist drifted out. Sealand yelped and hid behind the counter. "Are you insane?! Don't feed her your cooking!" he squeaked around it in panic, and Britain glared at him.

"Bollocks! This isn't my cooking, it's a potion!" he snapped defensively, turning red, and Sealand peeked warily around the counter. "You sure?" he muttered, glaring at the potion with deep suspicion.

Britain did not deign to reply, instead tilting the potion sideways and sprinkling it over Rawberry. The greenish-purplish liquid seemed to stick to her wounds, starting to glow.

Macarona was startled about the cooking remark-noting that this was the second (Or third?) insult or _warning_ that sent out red flags. She sweatdropped but stared in awe at the magic effects from the potion.

Then Macarona half gagged, the potion's color was (in her opinion) hideous

Thank Etihw, Rawberry didn't have to drink that.

The glow slowly faded, and Britain looked (*cough* surprised *cough*) _pleased_ to see it working. He corked the bottle and put it back, ignoring Sealand, who had crept out from behind the counter and was cautiously prodding the small bag with one toe.

The glow finally faded out after several minutes, leaving Rawberry's wounds almost entirely gone, only the deepest remaining as faint yellow bruises.

Macarona felt a weight lift off her chest as she watched Rawberry breath softly (but she couldn't tell if the pink haired was awake). She was so comforted that Rawberry seemed much better now. The young angel let out a small silent sigh, she's be holding. Macarona was already so grateful to Britain –speaking of him…

The angel turned to him with a bright innocent smile. "T-Thank you!" she squeaked in a tiny voice, unable to straighten her voice appropriately.

Macarona wanted to hide now. Hide forever –she can't even say a simple 'Thank you' to a stranger without squeaking?...A cave would be an excellent place to live in forever. _Aiiiiiiiii…_

Britain nodded courteously to her –he was an officer and a gentleman, after all!– and then looked at Sealand, his eyebrows heavily with suspicion. "And just what was this young lady doing on your country that she came to such harm, hmm?" he asked, and Sealand puffed out his cheeks, looking indignant.

"It wasn't my fault! It-it just happened!" he said angrily, his face red, and Britain sniffed in disbelief.

Macarona blinked in slight alarm, she rose her voice a little bit-even if it still sounded squeaky. The angel felt like she needed to defend Sealand and clean up this little...misunderstanding. Even if the little display nearly made her giggle.

"Ah..." Here she goes... no backing out now...

"P-Please don't blame Sealand! We we're only playing a g-game –Hide and Seek–and came back to declare our win–but R-Rawberry was hurt when we got back!" she peeped, frowning all the while.

Never mind the cave. Macarona wanted to live on an unknown island. Maybe, just maybe...there would be some sand to make sandcastles with...

Britain looked at her in surprise, then "hmm"ed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Sealand, did you sense any unusual presences on your…country…during this period of hide and seek?" he asked, and Sealand scuffed a shoe on the ground, shaking his head.

"Bollocks." Britain cursed under his breath, snapping his fingers. He put one hand on his knee as he shoved himself to his feet, then dusted off his palms and turned to Rawberry and Macarona. "All things considered, I think it'd be best if we rejoined at my home."

Macarona didn't quite understand how Sealand would be able to sense any presences here, but the angel decided not to question it. That doesn't mean she wants to part with her new found friend though. No matter how confusing this was. Macarona will admit it- She has weird friends. She doesn't mind though. About those weird friends...

Rawberry was definitely included in that group.

"Is...Is Sealand coming too?" Macarona asked quietly and innocently.

Britain gave Sealand a deeply suspicious glare. Sealand beamed encouragingly.

"I suppose…" Britain finally sighed grudgingly, and Sealand squealed, tackling Macarona in a hug.

Macarona smiled but yelped quietly in startled surprise when she was embraced."eep!" In fact, she lost her breath for a moment in the shock but after regaining it- the angel giggled before smiling once more.

The timid angel wanted to give Sealand a small hug back- but couldn't will herself to do so. She could already feel her cheeks redden from the contact.

Macarona didn't want to just push Sealand away either (uncertain if feelings would be hurt), so she just let him hug her.

Sealand realized that Macarona was not hugging back and pulled away, giving her a tentative smile. _Maybe she isn't a hugger?_ He thought as Britain picked Rawberry up, starting to walk back to the flat part of Sealand's country.

Macarona noticed how awkward she made this-so she bowed her head to Sealand. "S-Sorry!

I w-was too startled to hug you back! P-Please don't take offense or a-anything!" she squeaked before jetting to her feet and running after Britain, she was too embarrassed to say much more.

The young angel hid most of her face with pale hands, silently muttering apology after apology.

Sealand beamed and then gave Macarona another hug. "Its okay! Here, have another!" he said happily, ignoring Britain's disapproving energy from ahead.

Macarona stopped her small quiet rambling and instead, smiled at during next hug. It felt less intimidating so she giggled softly and gave the quickest, but softest hug back. The young angel was grateful for her emotions settling down once more.

She felt happy.

 ** _12.47 PM, USA Central Time_**


	4. Scary Monsters vs Grumpy Pirates

_**May 19, 2016**_

Britain twiddled his thumbs as the helicopter revved up, watching Sealand converse with the only conscious young lady. He'd had no idea that the little (*cough* brat *cough*) _boy_ had inherited his skill in seeing magical creatures.

Macarona seemed excited about this unknown vehicle; often asking Sealand about the different things she was curious about, the cause of her pointing. Macarona had never seen a helicopter before, and she liked to learn about new things.

The brunette had wings after all, and so did just about everyone at the Gray village and the castle. The only beings she could think of at the moment that didn't have wings are Mr. Kcalb and Etihw.

Then again, Etihw can float. The young angel doesn't remember Mr. Kcalb ever floating though; unless he was sitting on the floating chair in the room he always resided with Lady Etihw in.

"Sealand, do you like apple pie?" Macarona asked suddenly, distracted by her own questioning. She couldn't help but think of cake and sweets at the moment.

Sealand blinked a few times, then beamed. "Yup! America showed me it, it's awesome!"

He ignored Jerkland's sudden evil vibes for daring to mention the Country-Who-Starts-With-A in his presence.

"I can't quite figure out how to make it on my own, though."

Macarona nodded once, storing the new name away so she could remember it later on if needed. The young angel beamed at this new discovery and slight problem. Taking this upon herself, her wings fluttered slightly in happiness. "I can teach you! I have it memorized!"

Dialo and the others all had it memorized, the group made it often, but Dialo was the best cook. Macarona only smiled sadly at the reminder of the demon who expected the two of them back at the house with the apples.

Sealand beamed. "Yay~!" he squealed excitedly, and Britain shifted slightly. "I know the recipe perfectly well." he said crisply, his nose wrinkled in distaste. "I could make it for you."

Sealand's face drained of all color and he threw himself facedown at Britain's feet, clutching his boots and whimpering. "Please, for the love of the Queen, the crown, whatever evil god you pray to, DON'T DO IT!" he sobbed, looking up as tears streamed down his face, and Britain growled as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "And just what the bloody hell are you insinuating?!" he barked in outrage, shaking Sealand off his boots.

Macarona seemed amused by this small scene, she giggled. A hand came up to stop her soft giggles of amusement. These interactions were funny, and once again Britain's cooking has been insulted...Was it really that bad?

The angel didn't want to know. She trusts Sealand's judgement.

Too many red flags have been sent up anyways.

Her white wings stiffened for a moment and Macarona blinked slowly.

Sealand gripped England's boots tighter. "You didn't say no yet! Please say no!" he begged, and the elder nation scowled and kicked him off. "FINE I BLOODY WON'T, NOW STOP WITH THOSE RIDICULOUS HYSTERICS!" he bellowed, and Sealand sighed a huge sigh of relief and wiped some sweat off his brow. Thank goodness.

The young angel kept a hand to the mouth, she scooted over to the window of the helicopter. _The sky is so pretty!_ Macarona smiled at her thoughts; forgetting the reason why she decided to look out the glass. The view distracted her, the white feathery wings shifting at the awe in her red eyes. Macarona kept her smile.

The young angel wanted to fly around, she always did enjoy flying. It was a nice experience, and Macarona even had a few races for the best flyer at school.

Of course she didn't win. The young angel was too gentle for something as rough as racing.

The winds were pretty harsh those days too. If Yosafire wasn't scared of flying as the demon is now; the green haired demon would've won. Yosafire was very agile even if her specialty was fire. ...

Rawberry was brave and held high stamina, Froze can use magic, Dialo could bake the best apple pies, Chelan could draw...

The smile fell off Macarona's face. What can she do?

...Nothing came to mind. Nothing.

Tap tap

Macarona snapped out of her daze and looked up toward where the noise came from, it was actually a big red claw tapping the glass from near the top left.

Macarona seriously thought it was a mutant crab claw for five seconds, but the claw stabbing itself into the glass slightly proved her wrong. The claw was sharp, the white line proved it.

Wing's flaring up in alarm, Macarona squeaked in shock as the claw slowly dragged itself further up until the glass ended and the young angel thought whatever was there fell off or left. Leaning up to look, the young angel blinked once.

Apparently the dangerous sound from the top of the vehicle proved her wrong...again. The young angel squeaked again (this time in fear) when she saw a long piece of the helicopter fall below –it was in Macarona's sight before it disappeared below.

…She was certain that was an important part.

When the helicopter started spinning, Macarona almost wished she was proven wrong again.

"What in the bloody-?!" Britain snarled in shock as he saw the claw, coming to his feet as he involuntarily reached for a sword that hadn't been at his side since his pirate days. He lurched slightly as the helicopter began to spin, his emerald green eyes flickering rapidly as they widened with surprise. "Sealand! Macarona! Hold onto each other and Rawberry!" he barked, lurching into the cockpit as the pilot fought the controls for more altitude. "Damage report!"

"S-Severe damage! Something happened to the propeller!"

Macarona found herself latching onto Rawberry while one hand held Sealand. Her eyes were shut in fear. She decided; flying is certainly much better. Less accidents that way. Due to fear, Macarona's white wings folded in on another. The young angel held the sleeping pink haired demon close.

 _Rawberry...please wake up! Rawberry!_

The demon didn't stir. The angel only held her best friend tighter and whimpered.

England cursed. If it was a technical issue or part of the actual body of the heli, things might have been salvaged. Luckily, Sealand's so-called country was only a few kilometers away from his own coast, so if they crashed…

"Get out the life raft. SEALAND! MACARONA!"

He swept back into the cargo part of the heli, where Sealand was doing his best to shield Macarona and Rawberry with his arms. He picked up the unconscious young lady carefully. "We're going to crash in a few moments. The pilot is preparing the life raft. Please do not panic, we're near the English coast and can easily get to shore."

Silent, the pilot got to work on doing just that.

Holding herself back from reaching out to Rawberry's unconscious form, the young angel merely squeaked and latched back onto Sealand quickly. Macarona was trembling slightly but she wasn't sure if anyone could see it. (She hoped not.) "O-Ok...!" Macarona quickly muttered in response to the plan. Although she really really didn't want the helicopter to crash...

The young angel quietly whispered apologies to the boy she latched onto. Macarona hoped this wasn't awkward or stressful for Sealand.

Sealand was barely keeping himself from bouncing off the walls in excitement. He couldn't wait to tell America that he was in an awesome helicopter crash! Macarona was shivering though, he hoped she wasn't too scared. I mean, she could fly! So technically she should be the least scared of them all.

Britain and the pilot shoved the raft out of the window, and the pilot quickly followed. England slung Rawberry over his shoulder in the fireman position and called to the two children. "Sealand! Macarona! We're jumping!" he shouted over the roar of the wind, then leaped.

Macarona squeaked in response about the 'Jumping' part. She was suppose to jump off? She couldn't, the young angel was too scared, she whimpered again softly; tugging on Sealand's arm.

"I don't want to jump...this is so scarrrrrry! Whhhy...? Do I really have to? Do I have to jump? I'm too scared!" Tears seemed to be falling down her face. Almost in a comical manner.

Maybe the angel just really didn't want to end up like Yosafire.

There was a reason why the green haired demon stopped flying all together.

Sealand beamed down at her. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" he squealed, gently taking her by the shoulders and jumping out of the cockpit. It was just like one of America's super-cool action movies, only in real life! He even had a cute girl with him and everything.

Macarona nodded slowly, the tears still present but ending up shrieking in fright once his weight pulled her down with him. She didn't expect it, and nor could she support herself with her strength. The sudden air make her want to cough and sneeze but she squealed all the same.

"KYAAAAA!"

Dear Etihw, _why_?

England hit the water first and immediately thrashed to the surface, making sure to keep Rawberry's mouth and nose above the water. He saw the pilot nearby, grabbing onto the raft, and quickly swam over. Being the gentleman that he was, he handed Rawberry up first before grabbing the edges of the raft and yanking himself up. He quickly put a hand to his forehead, scanning the waters for Sealand and Macarona. While it was physically impossible for the little pipsqueak to stay drowned (if he did drown), England had yet to hear of a nation who would able to find his or her way back from the ocean floor after they had (temporary) died and sunk down to the bottom.

Not to mention the fact that he had no idea of whether or not Macarona could even swim, never mind survive being drowned.

Macarona nearly fainted herself as they fell. She didn't even take notice of the water below since her eyes were closed. She knew any second now-that the two would hit the water, and she was very scared. She can't even _swim_. The young angel stuck to the sand rather than the water back home; never yearning the need to learn how to swim. The ocean somewhat scared her, there were so many scary fishies (as Macarona would call them) down there!

She would not meet or join them. The young angel felt herself freezing up in her fright once more, no comfort given(although she was curious to why Sealand seemed to excited. They could _die_ here!) _Oh dear, why did you bring me down with you?!_ she screamed internally.

The two could drown in the water, Sealand was less likely since he lived on a small place surrounded by water –maybe he knew how to swim? Well, thats would be nice. Now if only Macarona knew. She whined softly but yelped when she felt her head suddenly hurt. It was a sharp throbbing pain that distracted the young angel from the situation.

 ** _You...redonkulous idiot! Use your... wings! Use...it! Now! Now you midget! I absolutely...refuse to drown in this horrid place!_**

Sharp and demanding; thats what Macarona could describe that voice with. It hurt too...but the young angel found herself doing as told, the white angel wings unfolding and surprisingly not succumbing to the wind.

Macarona quickly clung onto Sealand before he fell away from her, and the white feathery wings flapped to stay air born. She held Sealand up, looking concentrated but somewhat in pain. How was she even holding him? Where did this come from? Oh well, at least she won't touch the water...

Her head also stopped hurting as much, so the main thing the angel thought she could do was make sure not to drop her friend.

Sealand gasped and nearly squealed as he was suddenly jerked to a halt in midair, looking up to see Macarona actually flying. He had to suppress another whoop of joy. A helicopter crash, jumping out into the ocean with a cute girl, and then flying! HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY GET ANY BETTER!

England, for his part, was rather impressed, shading his eyes as he watched the two small figures dangling in the sky. "Adjust your course by fifteen degrees." he told the pilot, who grabbed the oars and began rowing. Britain couldn't suppress a slight (very large and ecstatic) grin as he stood in the bow of the small raft, sucking in a deep breath of the salty sea air. God, had he missed the life of the sea!

Too bad pirating was no longer a viable position…

"P-Please remain still!" Macarona commanded, before catching a small glimpse of the life raft. The young angel nearly sighed in relief but held back because she wasn't sure how long it would be until her wings decided to fold up on themselves again. The feathery wings shouldn't do that as long as she keeps control and order of her emotions...

Which she had control of right now. Less fear, more confidence. Let's keep up with it.

 _Oh dear! Oh dear!_

Macarona carefully made her way down, shivering once or twice from getting close to the water, she put on a determined expression just to get over to the life raft. Almost used too the air pressure and wind in this area, the two finally made it over to the life raft.

It helped that it came toward them, so it wasn't too much trouble.

 _Why does Rawberry like the sea again?_ Didn't the demon say something about food? _Huh..._

Britain reached up for the duo and handed them both in, before turning to the pilot and nodding to the oars. "Set a course for the nearest port, if you would." he said politely, and Sealand popped up from the bottom of the raft. "Hey! How come you get to be in charge?!" the little pipsqueak demanded, and Britain, still standing in the bow of the ship, glared at his charge. "I'm a former pirate, boy. I know how to sail a ship."

"It's a raft!"

"It is a vessel that carries people across the water, therefore it is under my expertise."

"I live on the sea, literally! I'm way closer to it than you are!"

"We're _both_ islands, you little git."

Despite the bickering and irritation, Britain was glad that Sealand hadn't hurt himself. Whatever that thing that had downed the chopper was, he was fairly certain it hadn't intended stopping on just ripping off a few pieces of metal. Since he wasn't sure of either Macarona or Rawberry's fighting abilities –although he rather doubted Macarona, with all of her meekness, had any– he was basically the only thing that could keep his citizen and the three young ones safe.

Macarona seemed confused about this while thing. "Pirate?" Britain used to be a pirate? Aren't pirates scary? The young angel heard stories of them before...but they were mainly just fairytales to her. The angel remembered the teasing between Wodahs and Yosafire. The latter dubbing the adult angel a 'Pirate' because of his eye patch and serious structure.

It was amusing to say the least, Yosafire stopped teasing him because eventually Etihw put up this crazy stunt –Oh. Macarona isn't allowed to speak about that one. Let's just say it ended with apple pie and juice.

Her red eyes went over to Britain. "I never seen any pirates. I only heard about them...and you don't look like a pirate..." Macarona was interested about this, but silently feared she would only become more afraid of the sea and its inhabitants.

The back of Britain's neck turned red. "W-well I'm not a pirate anymore. Those were my hooligan days and I, well, er…"

Sealand put a hand to his mouth and whispered to Macarona. "Jerkland was in charge of like the whole world when he was a pirate, but then he got sissy and stopped."

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too!" Sealand shouted back as the pilot continued rowing, hiding a snicker from both of the arguing nations. It wasn't worth his job to laugh at the two idiots who he worked under.

Macarona giggled at this amusing talk. She found it cool that Britain took charge of the world in the past. This new fact resulted in hidden admiration from the young angel. There was a small sparkle in her red eyes.

The young angel couldn't help but think of Etihw. "Oh. Lady Etihw told me that taking care of the world is a lot of work though...was it stressful?" Macarona frowned slightly.

A slight gloom cloud fell over Britain. "Well, I didn't exactly do any of the work. I was merely the representation of the empire, and-"

"Jerkland basically was the threat that kept everybody else in line while his Queen ran the show." Sealand interrupted confidently, and a tick mark appeared on Britain's head.

"Now listen here you little pipsqueak, you weren't even built when any of this was going on, much less born!"

Macarona giggled again, covering it up with a hand. After quelling the bubbly sound, the young angel smiled at England. "Well, it's still something! It must've been quite an adventure..."

Doesn't mean she'd ever try and take part in such an adventure if given the chance.

It was simply not to her liking. The girl enjoyed picking apples and peace after all. She loved to look at the different flowers the Gray Village had to offer and (hesitantly) be dragged around by Rawberry.

Scratch out that last part please.

 ** _Denied!_**

Britain smirked, half in remembrance, half in victory, as Sealand pouted on his seat, slightly in front of Macarona. "Well, he's really boring now, anyways." he confided to the angel, and Britain spluttered angrily.

"Oh." was the response the angel came up with to Sealand's comment. She didn't want to join in on this teasing since she would be bad at it –and also the red eyed angel didn't want to risk angering Britain after he did so much for Rawberry. That can lead Macarona to be grateful to almost anyone.

Macarona looked over at Britain with a smile. "I'm excited though! What is your home like Mr. Britain?" she asked cheerfully, her wings fluttered slightly before folding in on themselves again.

"Full of rain an-"

Britain smacked a hand over Sealand's mouth. "It is a place full of green and growing things, and magic." he said stiffly, giving Sealand a nasty look that the younger and thinner-eyebrowed blonde returned.

Macarona would've giggled if it wasn't for the two glares directed at each other. The young angel frowned at this but didn't comment. She thought about what England said a moment, eyes lighting up. "Magic?"

Oh, she's still on that. The young angel still wanted to learn her own special spell on magic. Macarona wondered how it would work –or what it could do in a long run in case help was needed.

Britain primly straightened his shirt collar. "Well, of course. My island is one of the most magical, haunted, and mysterious locations in the world." he said proudly, and Sealand rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. It was true, after all, but he didn't want Jerkland to get the satisfaction of knowing that he agreed.

He lost her at 'haunted'. A look of fear came across her face. "E-epp!" Macarona squeaked, her wings and the rest of the angel going stiff. All traces of comfort she might've had is now gone.

"H-Haunted?"

Oh...she felt light headed...

Britain looked alarmed, as did Sealand, who put a comforting hand on the angel's back and glared at his counterpart.

"Er, well, most of the ghosts are very friendly…" Britain stammered, not waiting the angel to fall over and harm herself.

"Ghosts... _Kya_!" Macarona couldn't help but flinch when Sealand touched her, but she quickly accepted it. In fact, the young angel clung to the other in a hug, breaking down in tears. "I don't like ghosts! They're too scary!" she wailed softly but loud enough to be heard. It seemed the angel couldn't stop the water flowing dripping down her face and she sniffled a few times to stop.

Its not easy for her.

"Er, um, I, er…" Britain mumbled as Sealand glared at him while giving Macarona a protective hug, scratching the back of his head. Did she not like ghosts and supernatural beings…?

…even though she was one herself?

He wasn't quite sure what to do. Dealing with small children was not one of his many skills, and doubly so when it was a small female. Especially an emotional small female. But, of course, as an officer and a gentleman, he couldn't possibly let a woman be distressed within his presence and not do something about it.

But young child. Young female distressed child.

 _Help…_

As Britain sent mental SOS signals to any and all that were listening, Sealand continued to hug Macarona and explain that nobody really saw England's ghosts and about half the world was mostly sure they were figments of his imagination, and England was kinda batty to begin with.

The young angel slowly began calming down at the explanations Sealand gave. _Maaaybe_ it was rude to believe most of it-but Macarona needed something to keep her grounded with her emotions. She took her needed information slowly and the tears stopped. The angel finally settled down to a few sniffles and stopped crying completely.

Then Macarona remembered how stupid she must have reacted and buried her face in her hands in Sealand's hug. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked in her flustered state. Now she hated herself.

"No, it's fine!" Britain and Sealand protested in unison, then glanced at each other in surprise.

"It's a perfectly normal reaction. America does the same thing, even though he won't admit it." Britain said soothingly, and Sealand rolled his eyes.

Macarona nodded slowly, but it took the angel longer to remove her hands off her face. The young angel took a moment to smile again. "I'm glad I'm not the only one!" The sincerity in her voice is a happy tone.

Back then, she was always the first one scared. When the school or group decided to tell ghost stories; Macarona usually wanted to skip out on such things but Rawberry always brought her along. By the end of the day, she was always a sobbing mess or scared cat; jumping at everything she saw. It wasn't fun.

"A lot of nations are actually scaredy-cat –ompf!"

Sealand choked as Britain elbowed him in the side, and he glared at his counterpart as the older blonde looked away and whistled innocently.

"Excuse me sir, but my arms are getting tired." the pilot said hesitantly, and Britain instantly stood up, taking over the oars and starting to row.

Anything to get away from those small children.

Macarona watched Britain go, then looked to Sealand with a frown. "Do you think Rawberry is alright? She still didn't wake up yet..." Her tone had a lingering fear in the young angel's worry. The angel wasn't crying this time, but she looked down.

Sealand figured this was probably a bad time to mention that he had never seen any of Jerkland's magical stuff actually _work_.

"I don't know. She might just be sleeping or something. What time is it for you guys back home?" he asked curiously, blinking at the winged female. "Maybe she's got jet lag and she's just sleeping it off because she was already unconscious."

"O-oh..." The young angel thought about it a moment. She didn't really recognize the term 'Jet Lag' but she could guess what it meant by Sealand's use for it. Macarona sighed quietly and looked away. "S-sorry...I'm not sure what time it would be at home..." Macarona doesn't have a watch either. The young angel normally doesn't use one. The one who _did_ have a watch was Froze-but the other young angel wasn't here.

Froze had a shiny golden pocket watch that the blond angel kept around at all times. Macarona remembered the frosty angel mention that 'Time was important to keep with you at all times' or something like that.

Macarona might understand now...

Sealand kept rubbing Macarona's back soothingly as England continued rowing smoothly towards the coast. Macarona was grateful for the action, it helped her keep in a calm and orderly state. She finally gained the courage to speak again while looking up. All because of one reason...

"I'm hungry again..." she muttered. "I guess the scones weren't too filling?" The young angel smiled softly. "I bet when Rawberry wakes up; she'll be hungry too."

"We can go buy some food when we get to England. Jerkland's food tastes awful." Sealand said confidently, and Britain grew a tick mark as he continued to expertly haul at the oars. Being a pirate had given him quite a few skills, after all.

"Ok." The young angel nodded, not noticing the atmosphere near Britain. She smiled at Sealand. "I can't wait." Macarona would be lying if she said the young angel wasn't excited at all to see the England. She didn't travel far from the Gray village. The young angel never wanted to stray too far from home... This is a good change of pace. Even if it was sorta against her will.

Sealand beamed. "Great!"

Macarona fell asleep soon after, it was bound to happen. She looked peaceful and her wings fluttered slightly in her sleep a few times. The angel didn't wake when they arrived at land. The young angel most likely had enough of today... worrying over a friend, jumping out a helicopter...

Too much for the small girl.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Sealand yawned, leaning against Macarona and Rawberry in the backseat of the armored limo, as England thanked the pilot and muttered with his other subordinates, taking care of all the red tape issues before they could drive back to his home. Remembering who –or what– had downed the helicopter, Britain had made sure to get the strongest transportation he could lay his hands on.

Whatever attacked them had not seemed to be very clever, since it hadn't pursued its attack when the helicopter crashed, nor made any effort to attack them since. Given what he had seen of it, England was inclined to believe it was magical, and stupid magical creatures were usually either very, _very_ strong or very, _very_ magical.

Best to take precautions.

Macarona remained asleep, but her eyes opened once. Her red eyes scanned where she was for a minute. Eyes narrowed, but not tense. A frown was on her lips. The angel made a huffing sound, casting a small glance at Sealand before quickly looking away and closing her eyes again. Most likely intent on sleeping again.

If someone looked closely, they would've been able to notice how Macarona's eye's lacked the white pupils she normally had. The color now blended with with her red irises, but a slight darker red hue.

Britain finally concluded affairs with his underlings and climbed into the limo, nodding to the driver to get started. Honestly, he was getting too old for this sort of thing.

Macarona ended up snuggling Sealand and Rawberry in her sleep. This was mainly because the young angel tended to do that at home(with her small stuffed animals). Besides being asleep, the young angel remained in her peaceful state. This snuggling action most likely means she trusts the both of them and feels safe enough to hold the two even for the smallest while. Does this mean Macarona depended on them? ...

The young angel doesn't need to know she's doing this. She'll most likely forget later on when she wakes up. Maybe.

 ** _12.48 PM, USA Central Time_**


	5. Germans, Prussians, and Snowballs Oh My!

**_Neither Germany nor Prussia are capable of seeing the Gray Garden characters' supernatural aspects, i.e. horns, wings, etc. as they are not magicians and have no magical abilities. Italics are of course when they are speaking German._**

 ** _May 19, 2016_**

Her head hurt, but that was the least of the demon's worries right now. The demon child gulped and broke out into a cold sweat. Out of all places, out of everything she could've landed on...

it had to be a tall tree. She was holding on to the branch and as if her life was on the line. (And to her it was.)

Seriously, what are the odds? What type of luck is she having? She'd rather fall in water!-although she can't swim. Water is better than heights. Much better. There was no chances of flying down with her wings. A demon with green bat wings, can't fly. Well, _won't_ fly. The demon child whimpered in fear, shutting her eyes to block out the height distance from below. Her green but red-tipped tail wrapped around her waist in a form of comfort.

Yosafire can't fly down by herself. She's scared. Yosafire called out her best friend's name, hoping the angel was near by. "F-Froze?"

No answer.

The demon felt panicked, Yosafire tried again. "Frooooze? I don't want to fall! _Froze_!"

She can't stop trembling, her red hat shifted in its spot on the child's head. However, it did not fall down. That was perfect because the grim reminder would've freaked her out more.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Germany smiled slightly as Berlitz barked happily, tugging slightly at his leash as he tried to chase a fallen leaf. He was in a much better mood than normal, since Italy had been busy with his government for days and therefore couldn't _possibly_ get into any trouble that he'd need bailing out from-

"- _eeeeeee_ -"

Germany smacked a hand over his face. He'd spoken too soon. No doubt Italy had attempted to "surprise" him with a visit and gotten caught on something. A bush. A ditch. Cornered by an angry mouse or something equally (*cough* pathetic *cough*) endearing.

"Hang on!" he called wearily to the forest, wrapping Bertliz's leash more firmly around his wrist and setting off towards the sound.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

"Ahhh...This is so unfair...Froze...Froze...where did you go...?" The young demon whimpered, slumping slightly but she jolted up straight when the girl heard someone else's voice. Not Froze, definitely not. Sounded masculine, and it came from another direction she didn't care about…Oh Yosafire can't see right-

"Glasses!"

Whoops.

The red glasses fell to the ground.

Lets see, her glasses are gone, Yosafire can't see and someone else is near who she doesn't want help from.

 _Greaaat._

Was he coming to her? Or something else? Hopefully the previous choice, Yosafire was praying for it. Her fear was still there, but the demon was stubborn. Stubborn enough to hold back tears of fear and hold pride. Yeah.

She can get out of this problem herself...

Yosafire moved a foot, she slipped, sliding a little off the wood. This resulted in the quick action of latching the rest of her body onto the branch the demon was residing on. "Nope. I can't move now!" she said aloud, unable to think straight. Fear was fully clouding her mind. Yosafire shakily sighed in disappointment.

 _Frooooze..._

Where is that angel?! Her best friend was here right? ...Froze should be...

This will be a disaster without the frosty angel, Yosafire would be too bored without the blond. Who else could she annoy constantly with her antics?

The young demon wanted to cry, but she refused.

Germany paused as Bertliz barked quietly, nosing at a pair of glasses on the ground. He frowned and picked them up, turning the object over and over in his hands. Judging by the lack of grime and general dirt, it had been dropped recently. He just couldn't figure why _Italy_ of all people might have dropped these-

Following the logical process, he looked up, and his jaw dropped as he saw a young female with green hair frantically clinging to a tree branch above him.

 _Gott in Himmel!_

"Are you alright, _fräulein_?!"

"Nooo! I'm _scared_! I don't want to fall!" Yosafire cried out, sniffling quietly but all the while refused to look down. One look and she'll probably make a wrong move. Yosafire knew that already. The child didn't want to break the other one. It won't grow back. Etihw told Yosafire how it would take forever for the damaged _horn_ to grow back. Her small red hat shifted.

Thousands of years they said, there was also the chance of it never growing again. The worst thing was, the pain from losing one...It was painful, very painful.

Yosafire can still remember her screams that day.

"Nooo! Let me down! I wanna get down! _Froze_!" Too scared to think straight, the child doesn't want to go through it again.

"Bertliz, _bleibe_." Germany said firmly, and the dog obediently sat, wagging his tail slightly with his tongue hanging out. He dropped the leash and looked up, mentally judging the distance as he walked closer to the tree. "If you let go, I can catch you. It's alright." he said reassuringly, sticking to English, since that was what the girl seemed to respond to. It wasn't all that far from the tree to the ground, he could easily catch someone that small.

 _Who's this "Froze" character though?_

Yosafire waited a few moments to calm down, reassuring herself that this fall shouldn't break her only remaining horn. Relax... She still wasn't going to get down easily, so she had to trust this stranger.

A male.

Her pride…

Oh well, at least she could breathe fire. The demon was certain he couldn't do that. Even if she can't control it too well–

"O-ok...just be sure to keep your word, alright?!"

Yosafire sighed, and gripped her golden cross she wore around her neck. She whispered a prayer before shutting her eyes and jumping off the branch.

Germany caught the young girl with a small grunt, although he was balanced enough that he didn't stagger. She was oddly heavy for her size and shape. Putting her down carefully, he reached inside his pocket (where he had placed the red glasses he'd found) and held them out slightly. "These are yours, _ja_?" he asked politely, trying a smile. He wasn't very good with women, even when they were small children.

Yosafire squeaked when caught, but she was grateful. Usually she would joke around and say something like 'Nice catch!' but the child wasn't in the mood for it. The demon was in…stubborn mode.

Eyeing the glasses with caution, Yosafire quietly answered with a quick, "Yes, thank you." before snatching the object and quickly fleeing behind the tree.

She carefully dusted the glasses off from any remains (and his fingerprints) from the red item. After putting in on, she huffed and slowly peeked out her little 'hiding' place. The child's cheeks were puffed and her red eyes were narrowed in an either despising or suspicious manner.

Yosafire was content for just staring him down for now.

Germany kept the smile on, although he was already feeling uncertain. "Are you alright, _fräulein_? Er, are your parents nearby? Can I call them?" he tried reassuringly, although he did wonder a bit at the green hair.

 _She is far too young to have it dyed like that. What were her parents **thinking**?_

Prussia would probably call him a stick in the mud again, citing that dying one's hair was "a creative way to work whatever minor awesomeness they've got since they can never compare to the awesome me", but that's the way he was raised. The red eyes didn't bother him as much, since Prussia (and others) he'd associated with many times already also had them.

Yosafire furrowed her eyebrows at the unknown word used but remained staring. "I'm all good..." The child's voice was low and untrusting. She blinked in confusion, pausing in her stubborn ways for a second. "Parents? Uh...never had any!" The green haired huffed. Pondering about the subject, she seemed to have lost her original train of thought.

"Do you have any parents?" she tilted her head in an curious but innocent manner. Yosafire never really talked about that subject...

Germany blinked a few times. _Is she a new personification…?_ He thought hesitantly, ignoring Berlitz's quiet whining for attention. He hadn't heard of any newly formed countries.

"Er, not exactly. I have an elder brother though."

She jumped because the girl just noticed the dog there. Her attention came back quickly.

Yosafire's eyes sparkled with interest at the mention of a brother. She smiled, "Oh! What's he like? Is it annoying to have siblings? I have a friend who's over protective of her big sister! Yeesh, that girl can be so scary sometimes..."

Rawberry is laid back, but also not a force to be reckoned with –Yosafire knows that.

The green haired child respects the other demon to a degree. The two even spit jokes and play jokes from time to time. Double team pranking on Macarona last year was hardcore fun.

"Tell me!" Yosafire pouted with an excited grin.

Germany grew a slight gloom cloud at the mention of "sibling" and "annoying" in connection with Prussia. "Er…he's a bit overenthusiastic and usually very loud. Ever since his house was taken he's been living with me in my basement."

 _And he keeps ordering things in the middle of the night._

Germany then smiled slightly. "He's alright though. A bit boisterous, but well-meaning."

Yosafire laughed at this, grinning at him with a more friendly type of smile. "It sounds like you're close with him then! Awesome!" If it were meant to be, so be it. The child became interested in the dog again, and she stared at the animal in interest. _Oh..._ Yosafire hadn't seen a dog look anything like that before. It was pretty cool.

A faint sparkle reflected in her red eyes. This could be a good or bad sign.

Germany noticed the look and smiled. "This is Berlitz. He's a Golden Retriever, so he's very friendly. He wouldn't mind if you petted him." he said invitingly as Berlitz, sensing he was being talked about, barked happily and wagged his tail furiously.

Golden Retriever? Well, the demon doesn't quite know much about dog breeds...or dogs for that manner.

Yosafire quickly made her way over to the dog and stared at the animal hesitantly. Then, she carefully started to pet the dog, smiling all the while because Yosafire decided Berlitz wouldn't hurt her for petting him. The child glanced back at the stranger. "He uh–doesn't look very golden." she commented innocently and with slight wonder. Then the girl hugged the dog very softly. "So cute! Oh gosh!" The green haired child was beaming in happiness.

Seems more fitting then her other stubborn attitude.

Bertliz decided that this small creature was a friend and barked happily, putting his paws in her lap and leaning forward to lick her face excitedly as his tail whipped back and forth, making Germany chuckle awkwardly and place one hand on the dog's head, pulling him away from Yosafire slightly. She had seemed to be somewhat shy, and he knew from experience that: small children + big enthusiastic dog was not always a good combination.

Yosafire giggled when the dog was finally off her face (Not that she minded). The demon blinked and straightened up with a serious face. "WaitAMinute!" the child abruptly stated really fast. She twirled on a foot with her red boots, direction, south. Yosafire put a finger to the air, pointing. "I sense Froze!" the green haired child declared with a small huff that held some sort of happiness.

Germany blinked twice. _Froze…? Is that another new personification?_

Bertliz whined, sensing that the small creature's attention had moved off the most important thing –him– and his large owner wasn't paying attention to him either.

"Who's Froze?" Germany asked, wrapping Bertliz's lead around his wrist again.

Yosafire turned back to the question with a smile. "Froze is my best friend! She's a little cold but she's only hiding her true feelings!" There was a small pun there, but she won't let the male know of it. It made the pun funnier to her.

Germany smiled hesitantly. "Well then, I suppose we should go find her, ja?"

Yosafire gave the man a salute. "Right!"

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Prussia (the most awesome being in the known and unknown universe) slunk after West, being all ninja-like and keeping to the trees. So, his little baby _Bruder_ thought he could escape his most awesome surveillance, did he? Well West was wrong, most wrong indeed!

"Kesese!"

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Froze observed the sky for a moment, taking in the sight of clouds and feeling the soft breeze...Eh.

The blond found herself too tired to move. Did she use magic? No…Froze can't remember the last time she made ice cream with her ice magic. Well –it wasn't TOO long ago but... the young angel was exhausted. She felt weak, and her head hurt. Her icy blue eyes scanned where she was-but quickly closed them because everything was spinning. Froze went through her memories and only found the most recent to be a conversation with the god and devil. She can't remember past that…This weather...

Ice cream would be good right about now, then again, ice cream is good in any weather. She snorted lightly and slowly picked herself up, dusting off her gray and white vest and noting her staff was gone. Well...at least Froze had her hat?

After getting over her dizziness and faint pain, the blond used her wings to reach the trees. Froze was unable to tell if this place had any other beings with wings. The fastest way to reach Yosafire and avoid being spotted was by trees. _...Trees it is then._

There was also her 'Froze Sense', meaning how Froze is able to sense when Yosafire is in trouble. It works at random though, but the demon always talked about it to the angel and never shut up about it. Eventually Froze's best friend named it the 'Froze Sense' and Froze left it like that.

Not that she liked it or anything...Uh.

Yosafire was usually the agile one, but Froze can tree jump as well. Minus the fact the demon won't fly, Yosafire was skilled with speed.

Just as Froze is skilled with her magic and control in flight.

The blond seemed to have fun jumping tree to tree, she was always softening her land with the flap of her white wings but leaping with far too easy. Froze liked the feeling.

She blinked and looked up when the child heard a faint –laugh?

Was that a laugh? Really?

 **OoooOoooOooo**

To be honest, it had been completely arbitrary. Prussia had been busy with being awesome (playing video games) and then after going upstairs to find some beer to fuel his awesomeness (after getting stuck on a level), he discovered that West had left a note that said he'd gone to walk Bertliz. His first reaction was of course unhallowed glee (now he could do whatever he wanted and the consequences would be delayed for at least thirty minutes!), but his second had been peevishness. Who was West to go walking the dogs without asking to see if his totally awesome _Bruder_ wanted to come with?

Well, not today, West! Not today.

So, knowing Luddy's most favorite route, Prussia had set off in sneaky pursuit, using his badass ninja skills to remain undetected. (Which ordinarily would not have have been a problem for his awesomeness, but West had one of the dogs with him and Bertliz had a lot better sense of smell than most of Prussia's usual victims.)

"Kesese, loser! You'll never escape the awesome Prussia!" the albino muttered to himself, jumping into another tree.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Moving a little quicker, Froze found it hard to simply not relay on her wings alone. She decided to find whoever voice that strange noise (Refusing to call it a laugh or even a snicker) that the child heard not too long ago. The normally stoic angel kept a serious expression to remain being concentrated.

Froze eventually found him-although it took a bit of looking around for the ...Human? (Isn't that what the books called them?) Froze was only shocked that he could move so easily without breaking any branches. Not that she's done that before during her training with Mr. Wodahs and Miss Grora-Nope!

Anyway, this little showing proved dangerous to her because Froze does not know where Yosafire was nor did the angel know why this being was being so... _sneaky_. The young angel could guess something logical but...

The blond doesn't like to risk things, or wait things out. Not if its with Yosafire. ...Froze decided to stop him here, she internally apologized.

Huffing to herself, Froze formed about seven snowballs that floated around her hands. Eyes narrowing, the child quickly hopped a few trees before she managed a swinging movement.

The snowballs fired at her target.

Prussia paused in his sneaky slinking, hearing a slight whooshing sound. _What in the hell is that…?_

 **Splat!**

" _Gott Verdammt!_ "

Prussia spluttered as he was attacked by _snowballs_ of all the ridiculous things (it was summer!), nearly falling off the branch he was on.

"Who dares to attack the awesome Prussia!?" he shouted indignantly, clinging to the snow-spattered wood with his legs hanging off into space. Screw keeping quiet, he had found either a bitter enemy or an awesome sidekick!

Froze blinked at his speech. She hasn't really...heard anyone declare themselves 'awesome' in a sentence. Well, Lady Etihw tends to do something similar but thats when the god is playing around. Does this mean the man was talking in third person. Why? Oh, no matter. After finally getting closer until she was in the line of his sight, the child ended up staring at him with her normal stoic expression. Froze didn't speak for a moment, but instead raised her hand for a few moments before putting it back down. "I did."

She briefly wondered how Lady Etihw was doing...

Prussia stopped flailing his legs around, staring at the small child clinging to a different branch. "Two things, _fräulien_." he said, his face becoming deadpan. "One, _why_? Two, what are you doing up here, attacking the awesome me and nearly making me lose my awesome balance?"

By this point, the young angel knew she somewhat messed up. The child became flustered despite her stoic expression, the girl seemed to glaze somewhere else before looking back at him. Froze finally responded with, "I have my reasons." and "I could ask you the same second question, minus the attacking part." she said coldly.

Safe to say, Froze didn't want to deal with this conversation because she was already regretting hitting the other with snowballs. Even if the angel found some sort of enjoyment from it. She's not sadistic...Froze was sure of it. It was fun to jump tree to tree while aiming as well. The angel liked flying better though. It meant more stability.

Prussia finished clambering back up onto the branch as she spoke, and he puffed out his chest importantly. "I am the awesome Prussia!" he crowed loudly, figuring that stealth at this point was probably pointless. "And I am spying on my unawesome brother West because he thought he could leave the house without telling the awesome me!"

Even though he left a note telling him exactly where he'd gone.

He was intrigued by this small, potentially awesome/unawesome child though. For one thing, she had given a very good diplomatic answer for her age, and for another, she had somehow gotten snowballs in summer.

The albino went slightly paler. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap what if's she's another one of **Russia's**?! One of those crazy subordinates he has!?_

Froze nodded once at this answer. "I see..." her embarrassment faded and the young child silently sighed at his loudness. Annoying. She also found that explanation to be idiotic, but the she won't say that. "I'm apologize for disturbing you." Froze stayed quiet but spoke up shortly. "Are you alright?"

The child was hesitant for asking this.

Prussia threw his head back and laughed. "Kesese! I am the awesome Prussia, of course I'm alright!" he boasted, reassured by her question that she was not one of the unawesome scarf-wearing demon's minions. The small one was especially suspicious, Lativate* or whatever his name was. Nobody could be that blunt and still be a living subordinate of Ivan's. Maybe it was all a reverse conspiracy and the short little shrimp was actually in control of everything. Creepy.

"Right..." Froze gave a waving gesture with her hand. "I'll leave you alone to spy on your brother then..." She didn't want to get caught up in his weirdness. She gave him an almost bored look. The blond already decided that Prussia was more annoying than Yosafire could ever be. She didn't even know that could be possible. The angel barely knew this man but she could tell he was 'unique.'

Who in the name of Etihw calls declares themselves out righteously awesome anyways? _Etihw, are all humans like this?_ Froze hoped not.

Prussia bristled slightly at her unimpressed attitude. "Its not like _you've_ got anything better to do." he said with a dismissive snort, folding his arms across his chest. "You're up here too, aren't you?"

"Its far better than stalking your brother." Froze commented drily but quickly changed her answer. "I was looking for my friend." The child's blue eyes glanced somewhere else. "I'd very well like to go back to that."

Froze plans on doing just that. Seriously, if he's just going to waste her time, the angel will just pelt him with more snowballs. Oh, wait, she isn't being fair...Oh well, fair is fair. She has the dice.

Prussia perked up. "Hey, my _Bruder_ probably knows where they are!"

After all, since they were both in Germany and West was still a powerful nation, he could probably find this snowball-throwing pipsqueak's friend lickety-split. Having someone who could chuck snowballs out of nowhere would be a good asset if he ever decided to attack that crazyface Russia again.

Froze also perked up at this, "Really?" the child is guessing 'Bruder' is 'Brother'. Froze shifted uncomfortably but nodded to herself in agreement. "We should locate him quickly then." If Prussia's brother hasn't gotten far, this should be easy.

The blond silently decided to pelt Prussia with snowballs again if he tried anything –she was only being cautious.

Prussia grinned and grabbed the small child around the waist, jumping to another tree branch, searching for the sound of Bertliz's barking. "Right! Look out look out wherever you are, we're coming for you West!"

Froze flushed at this action and covered her face with her hands. "M-Must you do this?!" she protested, but the blond didn't struggle in fear of falling down. It's a good thing her hat doesn't fall off easily...

"Yup! We're in a hurry, and since I'm the awesome Prussia I can move the fastest!" the albino boasted, jumping to another branch. They were getting closer!

Froze remained silent after that because she became busy in keeping her mouth shut from spitting any nasty comments about this uncomfortable experience.

 **OoooOoooOooo**

Yosafire blinked and lightly tugged Germany's hand. "Yo. I think too many trees can be a bad thing. Who knows what could lurk in them?" the demon was half joking, but held unease.

Germany scratched his head. "Well, there are not many scary things I know of lurk in trees." he said uncertainly, running through his lists of folklore. The first thing that came to mind was the Krampus, which was known to snatch naughty children, but not only was it nowhere near Christmas, Yosafire seemed to be a very obedient and well-behaved youngster.

"Really? Well..." Yosafire put her hand to her chin. "Hm...I know one." Nodding in silence the red eyed child continued. "One time, I couldn't sleep, so I went to Lost Woods. Probably not the best idea since it was the middle of the night and all, but anyways..." Yosafire chuckled nervously. "Naturally I got lost...and I ended up in this brown cave. It had weird markings so I found it pretty cool. I guess the only weird thing was when I found a box of chocolates in there." Yosafire coughed. "Later on, after I left the cool place, I was attacked by this bat."

A blow to her pride but now the child decided to add, "It was literally on fire! Seriously! I was amazed but that cut short once I noticed the way it was looking at me! Aaaand then it started to attack. Pretty ride bat if you ask me. I got burned and those bites stung while I fought back. Not fun." She grumbled at the last bit. A spark ignited in her eyes. "I eventually fought it off and had Froze come get me! (Even if it did take a while.) My victory was shared with chocolates! Totally worth it!"

Perhaps the scolding she received from Froze made it a night to remember. The angel had been so worried and the demon was enjoying every last second of it. Yosafire let out a small huff that showed the end if the small story. "Like I said. Dangerous things. Its worse if you can't see them though." Yosafire commented before laughing at her own inside joke.

"…" Germany stared silently at the young girl, wondering if she was perhaps one of England's mythical friends. Or just plain kooky. He'd yet to hear of even the most remote possibility of a flaming bat big enough to attack people, even small children, and these "Lost Woods" were on no English-labeled map as far as he knew. (Which was a lot more than you might think. He'd read a lot of English maps during the war; know thine enemy and whatnot.)

"The danger you can't see is always the worst." he agreed, figuring it would not hurt to humor her, and he did technically get the gist of her nonsensical story. Bertliz barked, as if in agreement, and wagged his tail furiously.

Yosafire seemed oblivious to the fact the other didn't believe her. "Yep!" She hummed in thought, "I'd take it in again if I had too though. I'm prepared this time." the demon pushed up her glasses with a triumph huff and grin. "Fire resistance is my thing after all~" Sorta, but he doesn't have to know that.

Yosafire blinked and looked over at the blue eyes man. "Oh. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself." She raised a hand playfully, her near hostile personality long vanished. "Call me Yosafire!"

Germany blinked a bit at the "fire resistance is my thing", but remembered his manners and smiled, kneeling down and holding out his hand. "The name is Germany. Its a pleasure to meet you."

The green haired child was quick to shake Germany's hand. Yosafire grinned. "Yeah, sure!" the demon seemed joyful a minute more before stretching. "Its a nice day out though. Too bad I don't have my watering can." she commented.

"Kesese! Success!" Prussia crowed, cupping his hands like binoculars and looking through them at the nearby clearing. He had since dropped Froze on the branch beside him. "I, the awesome Prussia, have found West!" He grinned at the grumpy-looking green-haired _Kind_. "And it looks like your weird friend is with him too!"

Froze took a moment to catch her breath even if she didn't do most of the work, it was a scare, refusing to even _look_ at Prussia. The blond quietly breathed air, keeping herself up. Froze almost wanted to defend Yosafire. She didn't have long to recover though. Only a few seconds to react, and the frosty angel was too slow.

Yosafire noticed her best friend's presence almost immediately. She whipped around and rounded to the direction of where her senses best told truth. The green haired child brightened just as fast and nearly gushed. "Froze!~" Forgetting all her fears, the demon bolted away in the other two's direction. It was as if gravity didn't exist, because the red eye'd demon ran up the tree and tackle hugged Froze right off it, the blond gaping at the sudden action as the two children fell off.

Not the angel's best moment.

 _Thump_

Neither were harmed,mainly Yosafire was fine since Froze took most of the recoil and Yosafire was still hugging her best friend tightly. "Aw Froze, I missed you! I even called you, for you know?! I was stuck in a treeee! Those things are high! Ah, but I got saved by Germany…so it's all good!" Yosafire rambled on to the blond but Froze only nodded, being slightly winded.

Both nations blinked at the exuberance of the greeting, although they had –extremely– different reactions after that.

"Are you two alright?!" Germany gasped in concern, darting over to the two fallen children. Bertliz barked and followed.

"Kesese! That's what you get for hitting the awesome Prussia with snowballs, _fräulien_!" Prussia cackled from the trees above, grinning in victory as he folded his arms. _Looks like karma works after all._

Both were silent until Yosafire chirped, "Just fine!" and Froze quietly said, "I'm alright, it wasn't that big of a fall..."

Yosafire was quick to stand up and pull Froze on her feet. The angel grunted something but Yosafire didn't catch it. Her attention was on the one who brought Froze over to them. "..." albino hair...that could only mean one thing! _Either he's as cool as the Old man...Or he's uncool and bossy as Miss Grief!_

Froze dusted herself off and glared at Prussia before looking back at the other blond. She bowed her head slightly in apology. "I'm very sorry for the trouble Yosafire might have caused."

Said demon was quick to round herself back to the angel with a shocked expression. "H-hey! I don't do anything yet!" Yosafire sputtered.

Germany breathed a sigh of relief, then looked up at the familiar cackle. "Prussia, what on earth are you doing out here?" he asked in exasperation, and the albino expertly leaped out of the trees to land beside the others, placing his hands on his hips and throwing his head back to cackle again.

"Kesese! I'm the awesome Prussia, I can go wherever I want!" he proclaimed triumphantly, which Germany translated to " _I was bored and decided to follow (stalk) you for no reason again._ "

He sighed in exasperation, but there was very little he could do to deter Prussia's antics.

Bertliz, who did not share his master's irritation, barked happily and bounded over to Prussia, demanding to be petted as his tail whipped back and forth. (To which Prussia obliged with yet another face-splitting grin.)

Froze looked at the dog in interest, she hasn't seen a dog like that before…it was cute. Red spread to her cheeks and the young angel wanted to pet it –but she would refrain…for now.

It would be stupid of her to show weakness in front of these strangers.

Yosafire grinned and roughly patted Froze's back, resulting in the latter jumping slightly from the sudden contact. "Chill out, Froze!" It seemed the demon knew what her best friend was debating about. The green haired decided not to pry. The only thing Yosafire could offer was reassurance.

Prussia grinned and beckoned to the two children towards him and Bertliz. "Hey _Damen_ , don't be shy! This is Bertliz, he's one of West's dogs."

"No, thank you." Froze muttered, looking away.

"Aw." Yosafire blew a raspberry at Froze before skipping back over to the dog and the child decided to pet Bertliz once more. "He's so awesome, and cool!" she giggled and resisted hugging the dog, settling for just giving the animal pats and pets. It reminded Yosafire how much she wanted to own a dog.

There weren't really any pets at the village though…however, there were two cats that the demon saw a few times. One black, one white. The black one led her to the chocolates in that cave –oh. Yosafire forgot to tell Germany that...Oh well.

Prussia grinned in triumph and stood, ignoring Germany's suspicious gaze burning into his back. Germany fixed that problem by grabbing his elder brother by the ear and tugging him backwards. " _Please tell me you did not traumatize the young lady you arrived here with._ " he hissed urgently in Prussia's ear, and the albino laughed nervously. " _C'mon brohaus, how should I know how much awesomeness one little girl can handle?! The awesome Prussia makes no allowances for weakne_ -urk!"

The former nation clawed frantically and dramatically at the air as Germany caught him in a chokehold, shouting at his brother furiously. " _Prussia I swear to god if I get another therapy bill-!_ "

The two children had comical question marks over their heads as this exchange went on. Froze more stoic than Yosafire's curious expression at this language.

Yosafire snorted, turning to Froze. "You know, these two remind me a little of Grora and Wodahs." the demon whispered and the blond blinked in confusion.

"Those two aren't siblings..." _Although their gray hair and black eye patches make them look like brother and sister._ Froze silently admitted.

"Oooh. Guess you're right." Yosafire nodded twice and winced at the new action Germany was doing to the albino.

 **OoooOoooO**

A hand slamed down on the desk, an angel was her gray hair in pig tails glared at the head angel. "Hey. I know we're in a serious situation, but hear me out..."

"What is it now, Grora?" Wodahs stared at her with an impassive expression, looking up from his paperwork to see the problem.

"Heal your damn eye already! Or change your eyepatch! Etihw, I can't take this anymore! You know what the devil said yesterday?! He said we looked too _similar_ to tell the difference! Come on!"

"I already told you..." Irritation was starting to on his face.

Then...both sneezed.

 **OoooOoooO**

"Like I said, siblings. Do siblings act like this?"

"Yosaf, I don't know these things."

"I thought you knew everything!"

Prussia struggled out of Germany's grip and went to comfort (*cough* hide behind *cough*) the two traumatized children. " _Leave the awesome Prussia alone!_ " he yelped defensively, and Germany growled out a sigh, smoothing his blonde hair back with both hands in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Well, we can't just stand around in a forest all day." he said with forced calm, reverting back to English as he looked at the two young girls. "Were you traveling somewhere, or do you have a place to stay nearby?"

"Neither!" Yosafire chirped before Froze could say a word. The angel glared at Yosafire, who was oblivious to the nasty stare.

It wasn't really long until Yosafire broke into a cold sweat, not so oblivious to her best friends glare anymore.. "U-Uh-B-but that's because we never came here before! S-so we don't know where to go..." The green haired rubbed the back of her head in slight distress.

Froze ceased her glaring, looking away to stare at a tree, the blond child finding it to be a calming sight on the piece of nature.

Germany sighed and straightened his collar. Not that it wasn't perfect already, he just needed something to do with his hands. "If it's no trouble, the two of you can spend the night in our home before you go out and get your bearings."

He sent a warning glare towards Prussia, who looked conspicuously innocent.

"Really? Heck yeah! We accept your invitation!" Yosafire cheered, eyes bright. She ignored the weird look Froze sent her, deciding that the angel will forever be a killjoy. This was like a sleepover! Yosafire hasn't had one of those in a long time! The green haired demon was overly excited. This place wasn't too bad.

Germany smiled awkwardly and grabbed Gilbert by the collar and Bertliz by his leash, turning back the way he had originally come. "Well then, if you would please follow me."

Yosafire pulled her best friend along and skipped to meet up with Germany. Froze didn't quite like getting dragged like this but it was better than the experience with Prussia.

She'll deal with him later.

 ** _12.49 PM, USA Central Time_**


End file.
